


Meat Pie

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Traits, Cooking, Dogboys & Doggirls, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke won't let Clive go to work, but when he does leave, Luke decides to make him a meat pie.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	Meat Pie

Luke stared at Clive … who stared back at him … 

“Drop it-” Clive said, to Luke, who had his keys in his mouth. Luke just began wagging his tail, ready to run away the second Clive moved. “Luke … drop it …” Clive said, and Luke very slowly opened his mouth, letting Clive’s keys fall to the floor. 

“Good boy-” Clive said, reaching for his keys. As soon as he did, Luke jumped up onto him, holding his arm, biting him with those extremely sharp teeth-

“L-Luke!” 

Luke wrapped his legs around Clive … who just picked up his keys, putting them in his pocket. He pulled at Luke, who just held on tighter, not letting go for anything in the world. The more Clive tried to get him off, the more Luke just twisted and turned his body until he was on Clive’s back, biting his shoulder, whimpering.

“Lukey! I have to go!” 

“Nooo!”

“I’ll be home soon!”

“You leave and no come back forever!” Luke whined. “Cwife … staaayy” Luke whined, nuzzling him. Clive just sighed, “alright peanut- look- I have to go to work, okay? Cause if I don’t, we won’t have anywhere to live ..” Clive said. Luke just continued holding onto him, “ Pweese?” 

“I can’t- I’m gonna be late if you don’t let go Lukey …” Clive said, and Luke whimpered. He made it very clear that he didn’t wanna let go, and he wasn’t gonna let go ..

Clive just walked over to the couch, and sat down, “here,” He said, holding his arms up. Luke hesitantly shuffled from behind him, and rolled over on his lap, expecting Clive to rub his stomach. Clive complied, after all, his poor puppy needed attention. He couldn’t just leave him alone … unless he was asleep. 

And the only way to put him to sleep was either to pet him into submission, or give him some relief … but Clive didn’t feel like washing his hands. So he let his palm glide up and down Luke’s stomach, and almost immediately, the pup closed his eyes. Clive let his other hand massage Luke’s ears, it … was quiet. Very quiet. Clive picked Luke up, and laid him down on the couch, continuing to pet him. “Stayy …” Luke mumbled in his sleep, and Clive shook his head. “I have to go baby, i’m sorry. I promise i’ll be back and we can play all day long, okay? And tomorrow is the weekend.” Clive said, Usually on the weekend the two just- hung out together. Uninterrupted by anything else. 

Luke whined, and rolled over, holding his legs open “you stay now?” He asked, and Clive took a second to process it … 

“Luke- I’m gonna be late-”

“Now?” Luke asked, spreading himself out. He just- looked like he was doing anything to get Clive to stay with him. 

“Lukey-”

“Uu- no leave!” 

“ … “ Was work really all that important? His puppy needed … medical attention. Yes, this was medical attention. Clive would be cruel to deny him, Cruel, terrible. Luke rolled over, “cwife-” He said, kicking his foot out towards Clive’s leg, he kicked him a little, his way of urging him to hurry it the heck up. 

Clive sighed, “okay- just- for a little while, right?” 

Luke nodded, excitedly watching Clive submit to his adorable will. 

Gotcha ..

…

Luke stared out the window, having woken up a little while ago. He huffed, extremely angry. It was raining, and the windows were a little foggy, but as soon as Luke saw headlights he was furious. He watched Clive get out of the car, and run over to the door, trying to avoid getting his stuff wet in the rain. Clive unlocked the door, and tried to open it … but Luke had put a chair up against it. 

“L-Lukey! Let me in!” Clive whined, and Luke turned away, “no!”

“Are you mad I left you at home?”

“Hmf!”

“Luke I can’t just not go to work! I’m sorry, okay?”

“You say that all time!”

“ …” Clive sighed, setting his bag down in front of the door. “Lukey-” Clive said, and Luke shook his head. Clive put his face up against the window, “then I guess you don’t want anymore kisses- or hugs- and you don’t wanna be pet-”

Luke turned around, a confused, sad look on his face. 

“I can’t do any of that stuff if you never let me in- that means no more play time- and no more food in the fridge .. “ Clive said, watching Luke hurriedly open the door. He moved the chair away, and undid a bunch of locks, opening the door. Clive was soaked by the time he finally did, but Luke didn’t care. Trapping him in a soggy hug, “ I miss you!” He yelled, and Clive nodded, picking him up. “I missed you too baby, a lot-” Clive said. He shut the door, immediately taking his jacket off. “So- what have you been doing while I was gone?” He asked, and Luke hummed. 

“I was angry! So I take a nap over there-” Luke said, pointing to the pillow pile on the floor. “I see ..” Clive said. “ then I get hungry, so I go eat- and- um I take a nap again- and then wait for cwife to come back ..” Luke said. Clive hummed, he wished he had more for Luke to do, but it wasn’t like he could let this naked dog boy outside. Someone would … do some not very kid friendly things to him if he did, and Clive wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let that happen. 

“Then I go make food-!” Luke said, pulling Clive over to the kitchen by his arm. Oh god, he tried to cook again. Luke seemed infinitely interested in things like cooking, and cleaning. He tried his best sometimes, but Clive didn’t really know why. He entered the kitchen … and surprisingly it wasn’t a complete mess. In fact, there was just- what looked like a pie on the counter. 

… suspicious. 

“Lukey- what is that?” Clive asked, and Luke smiled. “Meat pie!” he said. He looked so proud of himself … but what the fuck is a meat pie? Clive walked over to it, and grabbed a fork from the dish drainer. He poked at it, and … it was surprisingly soft. It smelled like meatloaf, he poked the fork through it, and sure enough, there were chunks of meat and vegetables inside … actually, it was just- a pot pie. Clive guessed that Luke didn’t know what a pot pie was, so he just called it a meat pie. 

“You made this all on your own?” Clive asked, picking through it. Luke nodded, “I read book!”

“You can read?”

“ … yes!” Luke said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Well- I didn’t know! You talk kinda funny so I just thought-” 

“I can read!” Luke said, smacking Clive’s leg with his hand. Clive nodded “yes, you can read- good boy-” Clive said, tasting the pie …

“Luke …” 

“You like it?”

“Luke-” 

Luke’s tail was going supersonic, “you like it?” he asked … Clive turned, and handed Luke the fork. “ did you taste this?” 

“No- surprise!” 

“ … taste it-” Clive said, and Luke took it from him, picking up a piece. He bit down on it … and looked up at Clive. “ salty-” He said, and Clive nodded. It wasn’t inpaletable, in fact, it was pretty good … but there was just- entirely too much salt on it. 

“You did a good job though, I'm really proud of you.” He said, patting Luke’s head. Luke huffed … and took another bite. It was a little addictive. 

…

Luke held Clive’s keys in his mouth again, running away from him. “Luke come onn! Not today!” Clive whined. Luke was so fast, those little legs could really go when he wanted them to. Luke ran around the kitchen, before going into the living room, stopping on the other side of the couch. Clive stared him down, and Luke looked …

He jerked to the left, and Clive went the same way, ready for him whenever he decided to move. Luke ran to the right, managing to duck under Clive, ending up tripping him. He ran away, and Clive groaned, infinitely frustrated. He guessed he was just doomed to do this every single monday … it wasn’t that bad- he guessed. At least it wasn’t boring.


End file.
